Missing
by Katherine B
Summary: Again something short I wrote. Adam/Sauli this time.
1. Chapter 1

Kinda based on my friend's fic. The idea is the same. And I'm most likely not gonna continue this. I'm not sure. We'll see.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

_Where is he? He should've been here already. His shift ended about an hour ago and it takes only ten minutes for him to drive back home. Why hadn't he called me and told that why he isn't here yet. He always calls if he needs to work extra hours. Because he doesn't want to make me worried. Well, now I'm worried. Very much worried. Maybe I should call to his workplace. No. I will wait for a while longer before doing that. Maybe he's just stuck in the traffic. For a really long time. Which is impossible. No one can be stuck in traffic for more than half an hour in such a short drive. Maybe something has happened. I should call him. Again. For the 87__th__ time._ I thought as I called him again.

And again, the same thing happened as for the last 86 times. The phone just rang and rang until I couldn't take it anymore and hang up. _Why is he not answering his phone? Something must have surely happened. Because he always answers when I call him. Always._ I paced in the living room, staring at my phone and just waiting for his name to appear to the screen, signalling that he was calling. But that didn't happen. For almost the whole night, I just paced and stared at my phone. And from time to time, I would call him, but every time it just rang and rang. I did think about calling his workplace again, but it was midnight at that point, so I thought it was too late and decided that I'd call there in the morning.

At some point, I sat down to the couch and fell asleep immediately. Because I was exhausted from pacing around all night and from being so worried.

As I woke up in the morning, I found that I wasn't on the couch anymore. I was on the bed, under the blanket and wearing only my boxers. Not how I was dressed or where I was when I fell to sleep. _He must be here. No one else would bother to carry me to bed. No one else would care that much about where I sleep._ I sat straight up on the bed and blinked a few times to get the blurriness away from my vision. Then I looked down to the bed next to me, hoping to see my Baby there. But the side of the bed was cold and empty. No one had slept there tonight. I felt my heart drop just a little bit. _Maybe he's sleeping on the couch. Yeah. He must be. This wouldn't be the first time anyway._ I tried to stay positive. But somewhere deep inside, I had the feeling that he wasn't here. The house just somehow felt so empty.

I got up from the bed and stumbled to the door, not fully awake yet. "Sauli? Baby, are you here?" I asked and heard my voice echo in the house. And I got no answer at all. All I heard was the eerie silence in the house. And it made me even more worried, but I still tried to stay positive and think that he was just sleeping and couldn't hear me.

I slowly started making my way downstairs, hoping to find my Baby sleeping on the couch. But as I got into the living room, everything was the way I had left it last night. The half-full glass of water was still on the table near the couch. My phone was still on the couch. It was like no one had even been here after I fell to sleep. But I was sure that he had been here.

I had already given up with the idea that he was still here, but I was sure that he had been in here. Because one thing that I now remember is that the teddy bear I had bought for him was missing. _He must've taken it with him. Because he loved that teddy bear. And he always took it with him if we travelled somewhere._ I thought as I walked into the kitchen.

Again, everything was just how I had left it. _Except... There is something on the kitchen counter. Something small that doesn't belong there. What is it?_ I walked around the kitchen island and as I got the counter and saw what the object was, I felt my heart drop and tears well up in my eyes. _It's his ring. The ring I bought for him as a promise of a future together. This could either mean that he wanted me to think that he had left me. Or that... He had actually left me..._

Through the tears that were threatening to fall, I noticed that there was a folded piece of paper under the ring. I picked it up and opened in with shaking hands. There were only four words written on it. And as I read them, I broke down and started crying.

_I'm so sorry, Love..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry, Love..._ Those words echoed in my head over and over again and it was slowly driving me insane. And it didn't make it easier at all that I heard the words in _his_ voice. It would have been almost okay if it'd been someone else's voice. But no, it just had to be his voice. And hearing it just made me cry harder.

Finally, after about an hour of just sitting on the kitchen floor and crying uncontrollably, there were no more tears left to cry, so I then started sobbing.

_Why...Why did you leave me, Sauli..? Is it because of me..? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you.. Baby, please, just come back... I need you.. Please..._ I thought as I eventually wasn't sobbing so much anymore and managed to get up from the floor. I then took hold of the kitchen counter so that I wouldn't fall back down to the floor. I was feeling so weak now. My heart felt so heavy and broken and my head was pounding. I then slowly made my way to the medicine cabinet and took out some pain medicines.

Then, after getting a glass of water, I walked into the living room and almost literally fell down to the couch. I then held the tablet in front of my face and just stared at it. "Will you be able to make this pain go away?" I then said to the tablet. _Great. This is just great. I'm going crazy. I'm freakin' talking to lifeless objects already. And Sau... And he has been gone for no longer than under a day..._ I didn't let myself say his name, because I knew that it would make me think of him more and then I'd start crying again. So I shut it into a big box and then threw the box somewhere into the depths of my mind. And then hid the key as well. And as hard it was for me to do that, it had to be done if I didn't want to cry uncontrollably all the time.

But hiding the box really didn't help at all. It opened on it's own every night as I was about to go to sleep and so I always ended up crying myself to sleep.

And after a few a days of seeing no signs of Sauli, I was a mess. I didn't go out at all. I just sat on the couch or on the bed and stared out from the window or at the wall or something. I didn't feel like doing anything. To tell the truth, I didn't even feel whole anymore. A big piece of my heart was missing and I knew that it'd be gone as long as Sauli was going to be missing.

And on the next day, as I was again sitting on the couch and was drowning in my own tears, it finally occurred to me that calling the police would make me get my Love back. And so, I immediately went to get my phone and looked at it. _47 missed calls. When did my phone even ring? I didn't even hear it..._ I thought as I opened the Missed Calls list and started to go through it._ Let's see. __Mom, mom, mom... __Liz. Cam.. Tommy. Dad. Mom again._

And finally, after going through almost the whole list, the almost last number caught my attention. _Unknown Number. One single call from an unknown number. Call received 1:54am last night. Who would call me from a freaking unknown number in the middle of the night? Could it be..? No. No, it just can't be... He would have called more than just once. He always does. But what if..? What if...he was in danger and called me for help... And I didn't answer the phone. I fucking didn't even hear it. I'm so fucking stupid!_ I hit the wall hard, making my hand hurt, but I just ignored the pain, because that wasn't the worst pain I felt right now. All the worst possible thoughts started to flood my mind. _What if he's dead? And it would be all my fault... Or then he's in danger and I don't know where he is.. I'm the worst boyfriend ever..._ I thought and felt the tears start falling down my already tear-stained face. I then felt like I was going to faint when I finally realised that I might have lost him without even knowing it. I then managed to walk to the bed before I collapsed. I then curled up on the bed and hugged myself tightly, trying to keep my shattered heart together.

It again took me a few hours to calm down enough to remember what I was going to do next. And so I took my phone again. But the second I saw the Unknown Number on the screen, it felt like someone just stabbed my heart and turned the knife in the wound before pulling it away. I then took a deep breath as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had to call the police now. Before it really could be too late.

And so, I called 911 and explained what had happened while holding my tears back. The kind lady said that they'll send a couple of police officers to come and ask me some questions and to search the apartment for clues.

And then, after about twenty minutes, the doorbell rang and I had to make myself get up from the bed and then walk downstairs and to the door. On my way there, I happened to look at myself from a mirror. And to tell the truth, I wasn't a pretty sight right now. My hair was messy, but it wasn't dirty, since I had at least been washing it when I remembered. I had tear stains on my face and my eyes were red from all the crying. My clothes weren't pretty either. They were a bit dirty and wrinkly, since I hadn't changed them after the day Sauli disappeared. But to be honest, I didn't care about what I looked like. All I wanted now was to find my Baby and to know that he's okay.

Then, I opened the door for the cops and let them in. Then, we all sat down to the couches in the living room and they started asking all sorts of questions. Like what was he wearing on the day he disappeared and if he had seemed nervous or scared or anything. And at least I hadn't noticed any kind of change in his behaviour.

And eventually as the cops were done with their questions, they asked for a permission to search the house for clues. And I gave them a permission. I had no dirty secrets and I just wanted to get my Baby back. The cops then shared the house. One of them went upstairs and the other one stayed downstairs. I just sat on the couch and let them do their job.

Then, after a while, the cop who had went upstairs walked down the stairs with Sauli's journal in his hands. He then walked straight to me and showed it to me.

"Is this yours?" He then asked.

"No. It's... Sauli's." I said the last word quietly.

"Okay. Then, I think we might have a clue. Do you have any idea what these are for?" He then asked and showed me a few pages from there that had names, addresses and dates on them.

"No.. I don't know. I don't even know who those people are.." I answered, wishing that one of those addresses would lead me to Sauli.

"Okay. Well, then we have to find out who they are and why your boyfriend has their addresses and names and what will happen on the days that are written in here." The cop said and looked at me with a kind smile.

"We will find him. I promise." The other cop then said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at them with a hopeful look in my eyes. I really wished that they were right and that we'd find Sauli.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

A week later

Just as I was sitting at the table and was eating lunch, my doorbell rang. I got up immediately and went to open the door. The cops had promised to come and see me if they found a new clue or anything that had something to do with Sauli.

But as I opened the door, I saw Tommy standing there.

"...Oh. It's you. Hi." I said and faked a smile, but I still sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. Hi. I just thought I'd come by as I happened to be around here." Tommy smiled as he walked in past me. "And you were hoping to see someone else, weren't you?"

"Yeah.. The cops said that they'd come to see me if they found something that could help, so.." I said quietly as I walked into the living room and sat down to the couch.

"Yeah. I get it." Tommy said and then started to look around a bit. I was thankful that he didn't say that he was sorry about what happened or anything. He knew me so well and so he knew what he should say and what he shouldn't say.

And soon, he stopped at the table I had my mail on. He then picked up the first envelope and studied it for a while.

"Hey, Adam. This is an invitation to the that's this weekend, right? Are you gonna go there?" He then asked and showed the unopened envelope to me.

"No. I don't want to. I don't feel like being fake-happy." I said and looked at Tommy.

"Oh, come on, Adam. You'd get something else to think about. It'd be good for you. I think you should go." Tommy smiled kindly as he walked to me and sat down next to me.

"I don't wanna. I don't want to hear people ask me how I'm doing and I don't need their pity. I'm doing just fine without." I said stubbornly.

"No. You're not doing fine. In case you haven't looked into the mirror in a while, you're a mess. When did you shave for the last time?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't care what I look like." I just said and looked down at my hands.

"Okay. That's it. You're going to the party. And we will go shopping today. You need to get out from this house. You need fresh air. So, get up and go shave and change your clothes. I'll wait here." Tommy said as he got up and then pulled me up from the couch.

"Tommy, no. I'm not going. Not to the party or even shopping with you." I whined and pulled away from Tommy and just walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea for myself.

"Yes, you are. You will go. I will take you there if you won't go willingly." Tommy said and followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh, fine. I will go. But I'm not going to go shopping with you. I don't feel like going anywhere today. And besides, I have enough clothes." I sighed and looked at Tommy. I didn't have the energy to argue with anyone about anything now.

"Good good. And okay. We don't have to go shopping. And besides, I have to go now anyway. Promised to go to the bar with Isaac. Bye, Adam. Take care. And remember to open this." Tommy smiled as he dropped the envelope on my lap before walking out from the house.

I sighed and then slowly started to open the envelope. And in there, was a beautifully decorated piece of paper with my name, the location of the party and the date on it. I traced my finger along the golden patterns on the sides of the paper as I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks.

_Sauli... I wish you were here.. I'd want to go to this stupid party with you. You'd make it so much more fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Sauli's POV

A week after I had left from home, I was staying in a hotel right there in LA. It was a real miracle that no one has noticed me yet. And I knew that everybody were looking for me, because my face was in the news and all.

And then, one evening as I was just laying on my hotel room's bed, my phone started ringing. I almost already disconnected the call, thinking it was Adam again, but then didn't as I saw it was my boss.

"Evening, Boss." I said to the phone.

"Evening. How did your first mission go?" The female voice in the other end of the line asked.

"It didn't. At all. I didn't do it." I said as I laid back down on the bed.

"Why? Everything was planned perfectly."

"Because I forgot my journal with all the names and addresses in it at home when you came to get me. And because I'm sure that the cops have found it and have the people under protection on the scheduled days."

"Oh. You have a point. Let's move all the missions ahead with a few days. I'll give you the first time and place soon. I just have to make a few phone calls first."

"Okay. Call me again when you're done with those." I said and then hung up, letting my boss do her part of the job. I then got up and went to get some food from the hotel's restaurant while waiting for my boss to call me again.

And just as I got back into my room and put the first piece of chicken into my mouth, my phone rang again. I swallowed the food before answering the phone.

"So, where do I have to go and when?" I said into the phone without even checking if it really was my boss. And that was something I definitely should have done.

"S-Sauli..? Baby, is that really you..?" Adam's voice came from the phone and I froze, dropping the phone. _Shit! Shit shit shit! Why, oh why couldn't I just check who it was! _I cursed in my head while thinking of what I should do.

I eventually couldn't think of anything else to do but to hang up the phone, because I had no clue what I'd say to Adam. And once the call was disconnected, I threw the phone on the bed. _Fuck! Why did I he have to call me right now?! Right when I was waiting for another call and wouldn't surely check who was calling! _I cursed in my head again. I didn't want to get his hopes up about me coming back home. Because something could go wrong very badly.

I then just paced around in the small hotel room for at least 15 minutes before my phone rang again. I went to get it and then checked who it was. And this time, it really was my boss and so I picked up.

"So?" Was all I said into the phone.

"There's a party this weekend at this night club. Go there and do your job. The first target will be there. I'll send you the address of the night club as a text message." My boss said and I could hear her going through some papers.

"Okay. Got it. Party this weekend. What's the dress code?"

"Suit. Black would be the best. You should get the invitation in mail tomorrow. If not, call me and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay. That means internet shopping for me. 'Cause I don't have a suit with me."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I will send my men to get your suit from your place."

"...Okay. Just tell them not to freak Adam out, okay? He's already sad and scared enough." I said and felt bad for having to leave him alone without telling him where I was going and if I'd be back or not. And it clearly could be heard from my voice too, because my boss's voice turned softer immediately.

"I will. Don't worry. They will be as careful and quiet as they can."

"Thank you.." I said softly.

"You're welcome. Now, go and get some rest. You sound exhausted."

"I am.. And okay.." I said and then hung up, placing the phone on the bed next to my pillow. And then I laid down and closed my eyes, falling to sleep almost immediately. Feeling worried about the one you love all the time is hard and makes you exhausted eventually, because you even can't sleep properly during the nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV

A day before the stupid party I was gonna go to, as I woke up in the morning, I found that the bedroom door open. Which wasn't how I had left it last night. I immediately got both cautious and curious about who had been here and if the person was still here. And as I got up, I saw that the door of our walk-in closet was wide open. What did someone want from there? There was nothing but my and Sauli's clothes. _What if..? What if Sauli has been here..? And what if he's still here?_ I thought, immediately starting to look for signs of Sauli being here at the moment.

But after checking every room of the house and not finding anything, I gave up and went to get some breakfast. And that day mostly went normally by me just sitting there on the couch or on the bed and thinking about stuff.

And on the next day, around evening, I got dressed into my best black suit, which was the dress code, after shaving and making my hair look presentable. And then I walked out from the house and got into the car and then started to drive to the night club where the part was gonna be.

And eventually, as I got there and got out from the car, the press people were immediately there to ask me tons of questions about Sauli being missing and about how it had affected me that he disappeared. I answered as little questions as I could and as I finally got into the night club, the guard that was at the door kept the press people outside and I was safe. I sighed in relief as the door closed and I couldn't hear all the questions anymore.

And once I had calmed down a bit, I went to sit down to a table to wait for something to happen. And it didn't take long until some music started playing and people started dancing.

Though after a while, just as I was taking a sip from my drink, my phone beeped, signalling that I got a text message. It was from an unknown number and so I hesitated a bit with opening it. And as I did, I got a bit surprised, because whoever had sent it to me, told me to walk straight out from the building and to get into my car and to go home. And without even thinking, I texted back to the person.

"_Why?" _Was all I wrote into the message. And after just about a minute, I got an answer.

"_Because I say so. It would make my life so much easier and would save your time. So, just go. Now."_ The use of words made the message sound slightly angry and like that whoever had sent it cared about me.

"_...okay. I'll go. But who are you?"_ I texted back as I got up from my chair and then headed towards the front doors.

"_Can't tell you that. And thank you. Drive safely."_ The person soon replied and I just stared at the message. Why would some person who didn't even know me would tell me to drive safely?

And then, I put my jacket on and walked out from the building and got into my car and drove home just as I was told to do. I was still wondering that who had told me to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

As I saw Adam walk out from the building, I sighed in relief as now it would be easier for me to go there and to do my job. And so, I walked down the stairs and into the main party area without getting any attention, which was good.

I then just stood in one of the darkest corners of the night club and waited for my target to go somewhere that was not so crowded. And it didn't take long until he went into the bathroom, but before I could even take a step, three more people went in there and I lost my chance. And then I couldn't do anything else but wait and hope that my target wouldn't come out from the bathroom before the other people.

And I didn't have to wait long for that, because after only a few minutes, the three people walked out while talking rather loudly so that they could hear each others from over the loud music.

And finally, as I was sure that there was no one else but my target in the bathroom, I walked in there and locked the door. And that got the man's attention.

"Who are you? What do you want? My money?" He asked, sounding a bit scared. Which was what he really should be.

"None of those. I need nothing from you. I'm just doing my job." I said, sounding a bit cold as I took a step closer to the man and the man took a step back. I walked towards him until I had him trapped in one of the corners.

"What? What do you think you're... Let go of me! Let me g-" The room fell completely silent as the man fell limp on the floor. I just walked past the body of the man and left it there to be found. I had picked a perfect moment for doing this, because the music was almost as loud as it could get at the moment and so no one most likely heard what had happened in the bathroom.

I then just put on my hat and walked out from the bathroom and headed straight to the front door.

And just as I was about to walk out from the whole building, someone found the body and showed it to the guards.

"Man with a broken neck found from the bathroom! Secure all exits! Don't let anyone out!" One of the guards then yelled and I walked out from the building before they could see me.

_Mission complete. You're too slow, suckers._ I thought with a smirk as I then started to walk towards the hotel in the darkness of the night.

And eventually, as I got back into my hotel room, there was an envelope waiting for me on the living room table. I took it and then went to sit down on the couch. And as I opened it, there were the names of all my targets and new dates and addresses after them. _So my boss finally managed to get all the dates for the missions._ I smiled a bit and then wrote the dates and names down to my phone before going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's POV

A few weeks after the party, some serial killer had seemed to strike the city. It was all over the news by now and no one had any idea about who it could be, because the three victims that had been found by now had nothing in common and didn't even know each other. The police hadn't come to ask me about the first murder, since I left before it happened. And so, I didn't even get a chance to tell them about the person telling me to leave. Even though I had a feeling that it could've been the murderer. And so I got to continue my life normally and keep on moping around in my house because I had no clue where Sauli was.

But then, after a few days, as another victim was found, the murderer had made a mistake and had left his fingerprints on the scene. Though the police refused to tell the killer's identity to the press people and so it wasn't revealed to the regular people. Except to me.

Because that evening, right after I had eaten dinner, someone knocked on my door. I then went to open the door and saw familiar cops there. They were the same ones that had visited me earlier.

"What is it? Did you find Sauli? Or even find out something about where he might be?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Kind of, yes. Can we come in?" The female cop asked and I nodded before letting them in and leading them into the living room. They sat down to the couch and I sat down to one of the armchairs.

"What is it? What did you find out?" I then asked, wanting to know.

"Okay.. You might not like this, but.. You've heard about the serial killer, right?" The male cop asked and I nodded.

"Okay. Well, we think the killer might be Sauli. We found his fingerprints from the murder scene. They were all over the place and even on the victim's "Suicide Note". Do you think he would be capable of killing people? I mean, has he showed any signs of violent behaviour?" He then asked.

"No.. He's the sweetest man I've ever met.. I never thought he would do something like this.." I said quietly, feeling like crying. I just couldn't believe that my sweet Baby could do something like this. I just couldn't.

"What are you going to do now..?" I then asked and looked at the cops.

"We'll be trying to catch him. But we're going to need your help with that. Can you come to the station with us?" The woman asked.

"Yes.. I can.." I said, sounding a bit sad.

"Thank you." They said and then led me outside and into their car and then drove to the police station.

But what I hadn't expected was that they were going to keep me there until they caught Sauli. They were using me as a bait, because after they had me, they revealed to the press that who the murderer was and told them to spread the word that they'd be keeping me on the police station until Sauli would surrender and would let himself be caught. And since I had no choice, I just stayed at the police station.


End file.
